


Hopeless Romantic

by fandom_fae



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (I’m SORRY), :), Angst, Canon Compliant, Death, Depression, Suicide, i mean unless you hate misa, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, which i dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fae/pseuds/fandom_fae
Summary: Misa Amane1984 - 2011Rest in Peace.-“That girl had two Shinigami die for her, out of love. Then, the guy she loved, who didn’t love her back, died. About a year later, she killed herself on Valentine’s Day. Lovely, that hopeless romantic,” Ryuk mumbled.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light (past)
Kudos: 13





	Hopeless Romantic

It didn’t make sense. Not anymore.

She let out a breath, unaware she was holding it.

She started smiling. It wasn’t out of happiness, and it wasn’t a real smile. It’d been so long since she last smiled, genuinely that is.

That thought made her giggle. Ridiculous. She’s overreacting, or at least that’s what she thought.

It had been a little over a year now. A little over a year.

She was really surprised she’d managed to survive that long. After his death, without him. That made her feel so proud.

But it didn’t make her feel good.

She knew she should be over him. She knew. She should be more mature.

She loved him. She loves him. She also knew that he never did, never loved her.

She didn’t care. That’s what she said.

Maybe she cared, she didn’t know. It didn’t matter. Not now.

She giggled again, breaking the silence.

Putting on makeup, with tears streaming down her face, was more difficult than she’d expected.

Why was she crying? Why was she putting on makeup?

She wanted to be pretty. She had wanted to be pretty as she left this world. She wanted the last people who’d ever see her alive think about how pretty she was. She wanted nothing but to be pretty.

Like a porcelain doll, maybe. So fragile, and pretty, yet so cold, empty eyes. That’s what she had in mind.

The image was carved into her eyes, she couldn’t get it out of her head. She couldn’t, even if she tried. She wasn’t so sure if she did.

She giggled again. It sounded emptier than before, more fake.

She screamed.

Why? Just because.

Her mind’s all over the place.

She sighed. She’s exhausted. She’s tired, so tired. Tired of living, breathing... being. Grieving.

She got up. She’s done now. She smiled again. It wasn’t any more real then last time.

She thought about leaving a note. She decided against it. There was no one who’d care, no one who needed to read it, no one she wanted to say goodbye to. No reason to write it.

-

She left her apartment. All the couples walking around, laughing, smiling, being happy, made her sick to her core.

What had she expected? It was Valentine’s Day after all.

She kept walking through the crowd. No one seemed to recognise her. Like she didn’t exist. That thought made her feel excited, excited for what was to come. She was looking forward to this. She really was.

She wasn’t sure where she wanted to do it, she forgot to think about.

She felt at peace, walking through the busy streets of Tokyo. This was a good day.

She still had no idea where she wanted to go.

Then, she had an idea. She thought it was ridiculous, but she still wanted to gove it a try.

-

Soon, she’d arrived at the house wher L died, Headquarters.She hadn’t been there in so, so long.

She was surprised to find that no one had ever switched any of the locks, her old key still fit.

She didn’t even know why she was still carrying it around.

Maybe as a memory? Or a lucky charm? Something like that, she supposed. She didn’t really know. It just felt wrong not to have it on her keychain after all this time.

A few minutes later, she arrived on the rooftop. The sun was starting to set. Time was passing so quickly. At least, that’s what it felt like.

-

She stood there, silently. Looking, no, staring at the horizon. She smiled. It wasn’t genuine, or maybe it was. She didn’t know, didn’t care. It didn’t matter.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d have been there, all she knew, was that she felt at peace. This was peaceful.

The fresh air distracted her. The cold air made her feel good. She was shivering. She felt at peace. Her hair was flowing in the wind.

She loved this peace. She adored this peace.

Her hands were resting on the railing. She felt the cold metal under her hands.

She was starting to feel cold. She didn’t care. She was smiling. She didn’t know if the smile was real or not. She didn’t even care.

Her grip on the railing was starting to loosen.

She leaned back.

She let go.

And then, everything went black.

-

Misa Amane

1984 - 2011

Rest in Peace.

-

“That girl had two Shinigami die for her, out of love. Then, the guy she loved, who didn’t love her back, died. About a year later, she killed herself on Valentine’s Day. Lovely, that hopeless romantic,” Ryuk mumbled.


End file.
